


New Reality

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee wakes up the morning after Ryo moves in with him.





	New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Dream’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Some mornings, Dee actually had to pinch himself to be certain he wasn’t dreaming; his life seemed almost too good to be true. He’d felt that way ever since the day Ryo had finally admitted his true feelings, which he supposed was only natural; it had taken Dee so long to win the love of the man he adored that more than once he’d found himself wondering if their relationship, or even Ryo himself, was just a figment of his imagination. After all, how could someone like him have been lucky enough to find and win someone as amazing and wonderful as Ryo Maclean? Not that Ryo was perfect, that would’ve been boring, but he was pretty damned close

Waking up now in his new, much bigger apartment, the warm bulk of Ryo’s sleeping body snuggled up against him in the massive bed that had once belonged to Ryo’s parents, everything seemed surreal to Dee. He listened to his lover’s quiet, peaceful breathing and a wide, happy smile spread across his face.

No, this wasn’t a dream; it was his new reality. Not only were he and Ryo lovers, as of yesterday they were living together. Which probably accounted for Ryo still being dead to the world at past nine in the morning. Despite both of them being worn out from moving all Ryo’s things into the apartment they now shared, Dee had insisted last night that they should thoroughly christen their new bedroom. They hadn’t gotten to sleep until after three.

Beside Dee, Ryo stirred slightly, sighing softly; he was smiling, lost in a happy dream. Dee hoped Ryo was dreaming about him. Rolling onto his side, he pulled his baby closer, burying his nose in thick, soft hair that smelled of something spicy, closing his eyes again as he breathed in the scent. There was nowhere either of them needed to be for the next couple of days, having taken some time off for the move, so he might as well join Ryo in catching up on sleep. He was going to need plenty of energy later if they were going to christen the rest of the apartment!

The End


End file.
